


Edelweiss

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, First Love, Gen, Traditional Art, Watercolors, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: So ... these were very distant, happy times ... when the pines at the foot of the Lonely grew in full, and the beards still did not grow.Thorin writes on the rock "Thorin + Dwalin = ..."Drawn in March 2015 as a gift.
Relationships: Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 10





	Edelweiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esthree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/gifts).



  
  


Итак ... это были очень далекие, счастливые времена ... когда сосны у подножия Одинокой росли вовсю, а бороды еще совсем не росли...  
Торин пишет на скале рунами "Торин+Двалин =..."  
Нарисовано в марте 2015 года в подарок.


End file.
